dairangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star
"KirinRanger! Heavenly Time Star~Kazu!" Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star ("天時星" 知, "Tenjisei" Kazu) is Kirin Ranger (キリンレンジャー, Kirin Renjā, Qilin Ranger) of the Dairangers. A stylish hairdresser and dancer who ran away from home at age 15 and came to Tokyo. Biography Dairanger Kazu Tenjisei was nineteen when he became a Dairanger, a confident striking hair-salon stylist always impeccably dressed, groomed, moving. The supposedly cool city boy was actually a country boy. He ran away from his native town when he was fifteen years old. A little old lady selling ramen from her street-stall noted this fragile boy staring longingly and very lost nearby, and took pity on him. If it hadn't been for her, he would probably have returned home. But Kazu turned himself into a cultured city-boy. He was a great dancer, he had mastered the Drunken Fist fighting style. And odd though as it may seem, he had a tendency to go rushing into battle when perhaps he should have thought it through. In episode 12, wherein he faced the Immortal Tofu in a drinking contest. But his teammates had made certain his drink was clean. In episode 25, his photograph was taken by the Copy Empress Gorma, who then produced his evil twin. However good the copy was, it was still flawed, and when it faced the real Kazu alone, was destroyed. During episodes 28-31, he became friends with Kameo, who was the only person to learn Kazu's secret of being a country boy. The two became fast friends, and in episode 31, when the secret was discovered even Kameo didn't know about himself, Kazu was captured and tormented, nearly to death, by a powerful set of evil Gorma. He was saved by Kameo who accepted his identity as Daimugen. He was always there for his group. It was Kameo who encouraged Kazu to fight. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Kazu, alongside his team, joined forces with the Fivemen, Jetmen, Zyurangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai KirinRanger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Years later, Kazu fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Kirin Ranger powers are later utilised by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys and also by Gai Ikari on one occasion. In the Gokaiger finale he was seen standing alongside his friend Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star as they got their powers back. It is assumed the rest of their team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen Kazu, alongside his team (bar KibaRanger), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Akibaranger In Nobuo Akagi/AkibaRed's roll call in the third episode of the first season of ''Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, he says "Use the KirinRanger's drunken-style!" KirinRanger Mythical Chi Beast *Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin Arsenal *Aura Changer *DaiBuster **Star Sword **Star Cutter *Dairen Rod **Spear **Kirin 9-Part Whip *Kirin Gourd *Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels *Great Wheel Blade *Yellow Kiber 4 Kirin-Fist *''Heavenly Time Star Time Reversal'' *''Heavenly Time Star Falling Headbutt'' *''Heavenly Time Star Headache True Fist Thrust'' *''Two-Day Hangover Headache-Fist'' Ranger Key The is Kazu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The KirinRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as KirinRanger. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers while fighting against Gormin while Marvelous was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers in their fight with Action Commander Zakyura. *Gai became KirinRanger as part of an all-yellow change on Christmas Eve to defeat a duo of Dogormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Kazu received his key back, allowing him to become KirinRanger once more. Gallery Dai-yellowf.png|A female version of KirinRanger as seen in Gokaiger. Imitations A copy of KirinRanger was created by the Copy Empress as part of the Copy Dairanger. They were created from photos she took of each Dairanger, to assassinate Master Kaku. She then brought the copies to life, using them to fight the originals so they can be real. Copy KirinRanger's human form was portrayed by Keisuke Tsuchiya's (Kazu/KirinRanger) real-life identical brother Daisuke. '' Behind the scenes Portrayal Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star is portrayed by . As KirinRanger, his suit actor was . Chinaman In the original concept of ''Dairanger titled Chuuka Sentai Chinaman, KirinRanger is present as one of the five Dairangers, with minor costume differences. Notes *Keisuke Tsuchiya, who played Kazu, would later appear as (Black Beet) in '' ''(which Saban Entertainment reworked into ). *Daisuke Tsuchiya is his identical twin brother who appeared in Dairanger as Kazu's evil copy and in B-Fighter as (Blue Beet). See Also *Trini Kwan & Aisha Campbell - Kazu's American counterparts in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Power Category:Dairangers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Imaginary Legend